<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shadow of Halloween by Kasewurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486571">The Shadow of Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst'>Kasewurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是之前万圣节的贺文，现在终于找到时间放上来了！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shadow of Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一年一度的守护天节再次到来，看着那熟悉的配置与熟悉的委托，光觉得自己彷佛回到了去年。今年的他依旧是微笑地接受了那可以说是有些可爱的委托，看着那些魔物们年复一年地想要收集人们的恐惧好让魔人之夜再次降临。然而他们每一次的计画都注定失败，今年也没有任何意外。在大陆之眼的努力下，几乎所有遇到魔物的人都很期待关于守护天节的活动。那是一种兴奋欢愉之情，与那位期望降临魔物之夜的团长所渴望的恐惧没有半分相似。就连路上遇到的孩子们都对那魔物挥了挥手打招呼，露出可爱天真的笑容。而那可爱地手拉手离去的背影，让人彷佛吃下了世上最甜美的糖果。</p><p>	在完成委托任务之后，魔物选择跟着自己的举动虽然让光有些讶异，却似乎也已经成为了一种习惯。有一些节庆的委托是会这样，在所有任务结束之后会让他交到一些新的朋友。而大概是一路上努力表演恐怖眼神的次数多了，大陆之眼靠在光的身边一点一点地似乎很想睡。</p><p>	「坐下吧。」拿着一杯南瓜汁，光对身旁的魔物这么说着。不会说人语的魔物快乐地转了个圈，似乎是在表达感激之情，随后它就在光的身边这样坐（或者该说是躺）了下来。那巨大的独眼很快就合上了，似乎还发出了舒服的呼噜声。光喝着手上的果汁，带着微笑地眺望着远方努力想要吓人却又总是给人带来欢乐的魔物们。</p><p>	他想起了在静语庄园里举办的化装舞会，那可以让人变成脑内任何一人的魔法确实厉害。也幸好那是只有在静语庄园，一年一度才能有的表演，不然这天下怕是要大乱了也不一定。</p><p>	光想着那场景很快就自己笑了起来，只是随后却又很快地收起了笑容。他想起了那个人，在幻影的亚马乌罗提最后消失的那人。如果是他的话，会想要变成什么样的人呢？或许是谁都不会变吧。那人既然有那样的能力可以完整再现一座伟大的城市，可以让那曾经善良温柔的市民们就像是灾厄发生之前一般漫步于城市之中。</p><p>	只要是那个人所想，根本就不必什么小魔精一年一度的魔法表演，完全可以凭借着他自己的力量建立出一个在这世界上最美丽也最伟大的幻影城市。如果是刚从村子里面出来的光，大概会很想要去那样的梦幻之地探险也说不定。但是那并不是爱梅特赛尔克……或者该说是哈迪斯会做的事情。那并不是沉醉于幻影中就能够得到满足之人，与第一世界里面恩莫族的那位法师是完全不同的存在。</p><p>	光的心脏开始有些抽痛，明明那个部位遭受致命伤的并不是他，现在却彷佛感同身受地疼痛了起来。他摇了摇头，努力将自己的思绪转移。</p><p>	说起来，那个白色南瓜头的女人又是什么样的存在呢？他有些好奇，带着一点期待或许明年或者以后会知道那女人的身份也不一定。不过不知道也无所谓，在冒险中光已经学会有些东西或许不要去追求真相会比较好。</p><p>	「看啊，你觉得那些魔物很可笑吗？」</p><p>	一个男人突然出现在光的身边。他身上穿着一块看着就很高级的斗蓬，遮住了大半张脸。那斗蓬上面有着暗色的金银丝线缝制出的花纹，从中还透出了神秘的香气。在说完那话之后，他突然转过头来对坐在长椅上的光开口询问他身边是否有坐人。光连忙摇头后稍稍让开了一点位置，虽然有些讶异这个看着大概就出身高贵的人怎么突然跟自己搭话，他也没有一个人独占这个长椅的意思。原本睡在长椅另一侧的大陆之眼早就滚到了地上靠着光的脚边，它翻了个身好像没注意到这里多了一个人。这有些奇怪，毕竟魔物大多要比人类敏锐。不过考虑到这或许只是个小孩子魔物，光就觉得不应该对它要求太多。</p><p>	男人坐了下来，光有些无奈地发现对方就算坐下了也比自己高，倒是衬得自己看着有些娇小了。</p><p>	他们有一阵子没有说话，光也不明白自己为什么没有离开。他猜想自己大概是喜欢这样的氛围，与热闹近在咫尺却又远在天涯。男人光是坐下来就彷佛把世界隔开了两边，他们与他们之外，就连他脚边大陆之眼的呼噜声听着都没有方才大。</p><p>	「看啊，你是不是觉得他们很可笑？」男人又说了一次这样的话语，就好像有些执着地想要让光回答他这个问题。「日复一日，年复一年地为了想要使魔人之夜降临。大英雄，我以为你会杀了他们？」</p><p>	「没有这个必要。他们现在的作法不会伤害到任何人。」光皱起眉头，有些怀疑这个男人是不是就专门来跟自己说这些。如果是的话他真有些闹不明白，在这样的节日与自己的亲人爱人在一起不好吗？为什么要来找一个落单的冒险者说这些话？</p><p>	「确实，只是靠那样像是玩耍的方法是一点用都没有的。如果真想要做些什么，应该更像样一些才是。」那人的发出了冷笑，这声音让光有些熟悉。然而在这样的时候，他却是什么也没有想起来。他的记忆就好像被人特意地去加以混乱，他努力地看着眼前这个男人，但是看见的只是那高级的布料以及有些朦胧的身影。男人转了过来，露出了下巴的线条。</p><p>	「那么你会觉得他们的执着可笑吗？过去的就让他过去不好，还非要执着地努力想要让过去再现。」</p><p>	「我不觉得他们可笑。」光皱起的眉头就没有松开过，他是真有些不高兴眼前这个男人。尽管光作为光之战士，普通的冒险者或者任何一个人都不会让那些魔物再次降临魔人之夜，但是这并不代表自己觉得他们的执着可笑。更别提……</p><p>	他突然有些难过，他的思绪飘到了第一世界的深海底。那虚幻的城市，美好的幻影市民，一切跟一切都代表着原初无影们的宿愿。想到这里，他看着那男人的眼中又有了一点自己都没察觉的怒火。他会阻止爱梅特赛尔克，阻止无影们合并世界以新生命做为祭品换回过去之人的愿望。但是这并不代表他觉得那些愿望可笑愚蠢，不如说他比谁都知道那样的愿望到底带了多少的悲伤与沉重。</p><p>	那是一个世界的毁灭，被留下来的人们最大的执着与最深刻的愿望。尽管不能够让那愿望实现，但是光并不希望有任何人去嘲笑这样的愿望。他张了张嘴想要说些什么来加以反驳，然而他又突然明白自己的怒火为的是那已逝之人，那可敬的对手，可敬的敌人以及……</p><p>	光不再愿意与那男人说话。他觉得自己这或许是一种迁怒。如果是过去，面对这样的话语他即使依旧不赞同去嘲笑那梦想的说法，但是不至于会这样生气。在回到原初世界参加守护天节之前，他曾经去过一趟亚马乌罗提。他也不知道自己为什么就养成了这样的习惯，只是会去找那幻影的老友说说话。</p><p>**</p><p>	「守护天节是吗？感觉是很温柔的节日呢。」巨大的幻影坐在椅子上面与小小的朋友对话，那有些回音的声音让光想到了把他们送入海底的那个妖灵。「以前我们有没有过这样的节日？啊……大致上来说是没有的，不过或许也不能说完全没有吧。」</p><p>	希斯拉德的话语让光听得有些迷糊，不知道这个巨大的故友在说些什么。希斯拉德笑了一会儿，才缓缓给光解释。</p><p>	「新生的你大概没什么印象了吧？有时候我是会找你或者那个人来帮忙将痛苦地滞留人间的灵魂送回以太界。特别是你不在的时候，我通常都会拜托那个人。毕竟就算不说他与冥界的关系，他在我们之中也是一个非常强大的魔导士……呵呵。」就像是又想到了什么一样，希斯拉德又笑了几下。「说起来找他帮忙那是很有意思的，特别是如果我说了要去找你帮忙……他大多都会自己接下这个任务。啊…我是不是不该跟你说这个？他那时候总说不要让你知道呢……」</p><p>	光有些着迷地听着希斯拉德说起关于他朋友们的往事。这也是一种很奇特的现象，当那人不在了以后他反而想要知道更多更多关于过去的事情。这或许是因为现在的他们已经不是敌人，又或许是因为待在这亚马乌罗提的海底，总是让光有一种怀念的感觉。</p><p>	「咳咳，话题扯远了。」巨大的幻影露出微笑。尽管他的面容模糊，应该就连笑都不太容易看得出来才是。然而光就是明白，对方露出了温柔的笑容，就像是很久很久以前一样。「我们是没有这样的节日的……毕竟对可以说是拥有永恒的我们来说，死亡这样的概念可能与其他种族不太一样。所以像是这种节日，在亚马乌罗提是没有的。不过……」</p><p>	光觉得希斯拉德这笑容很熟悉，不是一般地熟悉。</p><p>	「不过我们之中的某个人啊……很喜欢将外面的一些习俗带回来亚马乌罗提。虽然大多时候这都会违背那个人本意地成为了学术研究的题目……偶尔，在爱梅特赛尔克的说服下，拉哈布雷亚也会同意在亚马乌罗提一起举办那些节日呢。我想想……虽然名字不太一样，不过就你说的内容来看还是十分相似的。」</p><p>	「……爱梅特……我是说哈迪斯他……」光的心情有些复杂。希斯拉德的反应以及那场战斗时候爱梅特赛尔克的反应都一再地告诉他，他们曾经的关系是那样的好。只是对没有过去记忆的光来说，那样的好只是一种概念，他知道他们与曾经的他或许关系不错，但是具体是怎么样并不清楚。然而在希斯拉德这么说了以后，属于哈迪斯的另一面更多地被展现出来。</p><p>	他的心脏隐隐做疼，疼得让人有些无法呼吸。</p><p>**</p><p>	「真是的……所以说现在的年轻人啊……」坐在光身边的男人低语着什么，轻轻打了一个响指就让光原本疼得不得了的心脏似乎稍稍好过了一些。「我不过问个问题而已，至于那么大的反应吗？要是被你的那些朋友们看见了，估计以为我这个手无寸铁的人在欺负你吧？」</p><p>	「……爱……不…哈……」光张嘴想要呼喊那个人的名字。然而在那名字被说出口之前，他的嘴被对方的手指点住了。</p><p>	「我要是记得没错，类似这样的节日是不可以随便呼喊名字吧？」</p><p>	那人的语气平缓温和，就好像随便说什么一样。光想要说守护天节并没有这样的习俗，却转念一想对方说的或许是那更遥久之前的节日。他看着对方，有些东西想说却又似乎没了说的必要。那人收回了自己的手指，转而看着他们不远处的人间烟火。光有些想问，这样的场景是不是与你曾经看过的，在亚马乌罗提的节日一样呢？然而他什么都没说，那些话语停在了喉咙的深处，怎么样都说不出口。</p><p>	「唔……总是露出这样傻的表情，真让人不明白你怎么拿到大英雄这样的称呼…啊，不过世人们对英雄的要求似乎也与聪明程度无关。毕竟需要对智力有所要求的应当是学者吧？英雄当然是越蠢越好，不然怎么能傻呼呼地冲到了最前头给人卖命呢是吧？」</p><p>	对方的话语又过份了起来。如果是平日光大概就要皱眉用眼睛去瞪对方，然而现在他只是安静地看着那人说话，觉得这似乎是一个梦境。他或许很早就在某个时间点睡了过去，就在大陆之眼在他身边睡下不久之后，或许他也这样睡着了。</p><p>	那人说了一会儿话，没怎么得到答复也就不再说那些故意气人的话语。他摸了摸光的脑袋，似乎有些怀念。</p><p>	「你似乎从来没有那么安静过……除了惹事了要找我帮忙的时候。」对方的嘴角似乎稍稍上扬，就像是想到了什么好笑的东西。他缓缓地站了起来，走到光的面前低头吻了他。那吻带着一点欲望，一些想念以及更多复杂的情感。光觉得自己或许该推开对方，然而他只是配合地张嘴加深了这个亲吻。在亲完以后，那人直起身体拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘。他背对着光挥了挥手，那模样很是熟悉。「那么大英雄继续努力吧。希望你下次别继续当个傻子了。」</p><p>	「等等！哈……」光下意识地去抓那长长的斗蓬，理论上他应该能抓住那个人才是。然而就宛如梦境一般，他抓住了斗蓬，然而那只变成了一块布料缓缓地落到他手心。而那轻柔的布料，也缓缓地在他手中消失。就好像是它的主人一样，那不存在于人间之物是不可能被光之战士抓住。</p><p>	**</p><p>	「大哥哥？你怎么啦？」</p><p>	光感觉到有人轻轻地摇晃自己，他张开眼睛，那是方才与大陆之眼打过招呼的两个孩子。其中一个孩子担心地看著自己，另一个则皱起了眉头。</p><p>	「做恶梦了吗？」孩子歪著头，在这样年纪的眼中做恶梦大概就是最可怕的事情了。</p><p>	「不，不是恶梦。」光微笑地揉了揉两个孩子的头发，从口袋里面拿出之前就准备好的糖果放到他们小小的提篮里面。</p><p>	「是一个不算坏的梦。」</p><p>	END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>